BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear
Voyage of Fear was the name of the fifth Bionicle Adventures book. It was released in October 2004 and was writen by Greg Farshtey. Plot The Toa Metru had begun their mission to get the Matoran to Mata Nui, where they could live until Metru Nui was ready for them again. Vakama and Nokama then begin duscussing the death of Toa Lhikan. This results in Vakama naming the boat 'The Lhikan' in the dead Toa of Fire's honor. After some time, Nokama then goes below he deck to check on the status of the Matoran Pods on board. Nuju then noticed how long she had been and journeyed below the deck too. However, Nuju was attacked and his mask was knocked off. He then fell unconscious. The water around the boat was then disturbed and the boat was thrust forwards at an alarming speed. Nokama managed to stop it then saved Nuju and his mask. However, the boat was suddenly attacked by a squad of Vahki Nuurakh. The Vahki managed to capture Matau, who was driving the vehicle, under the spell of their Staff of Command. Desperate to escape with both their lives and the Matorans' lives, the Toa were forced to attack the Vahki to free Matau and allow them to continue. They managed this but were then overwhelmed by the forces of several undersea Rahi. Following their capture, the Toa were taken captive and brought to an Onu-Matoran by the name of Mavrah. Whenua then attempted to distract him while Vakama sneaked away using his Kanohi Huna. This worked but Mavrah noticed and dispatched several Kralhi to stop him. Vakama managed to defeat several then arrived at The Lhikan and notices that one of the Matoran Spheres was missing. Meanwhile, Whenua told the other Toa Metru of his background with Mavrah. He explained about a project that Turaga Dume put him, Mavrah and Nuparu into where the three Matoran were tasked with observing several Prehistoric Rahi in the lower levels of the Archives. He then explained how Mavrah had saved his life following an incident that caused Dume to cancel the project. However, Mavrah had not listened to him and had herded the Rahi elsewhere. The Toa Metru then make a break for it and reunite with Vakama. However, as Mavrah still believed that Turaga Dume was hunting him, he ordered his Rahi to attack the Toa. A battle soon broke out where the Toa were forced to fight against the Rahi, the Kralhi, and a squad of Vahki. During this battle, Onewa was knocked unconsious and fell into the water. Whenua then attempted to save his fellow Toa but ended up knocking himself out in the process of returning to the surface with the Toa of Stone. Onewa then regained his consiousness and blamed Mavrah for Whenua's suffering. The compelled Mavrah to stop the battle but he ended up being knocked into the water and drowned. Following this, the Toa were forced to flee. They boarded The Lhikan and destroyed the cave in a desperate attempt to to stop the Vahki from following them and shutting them off from Metru-Nui. With no option left other than to continue, the Toa Metru headed for Mata Nui. Characters *Toa Metru **Vakama **Nokama **Whenua **Onewa **Matau **Nuju *Mavrah - Deceased *Several Vahki *Several Sea Rahi *Several Kralhi Category:2004 Category:Books Category:Matoran Universe Category:2004 Books